Concert Tours
2017/2018 - Britney: Live in Concert In March 2017, Spears announced that her residency show would be performed abroad as a world tour. The tour is scheduled to visit Japan, Israel, the Philippines, Thailand, South Korea, Hong Kong, Singapore, Taiwan and China, with more dates expected to be announced in the future. This will be Spears's first time performing in the latter two countries. In April 2017, the Israeli Labor Party announced that it would reschedule its July primary election to avoid conflict with Spears' sold-out Tel Aviv concert, citing traffic and security concerns. She later announced the first time ever Hong Kong and Thailand shows. The tour's start and end date are currently set for June 3, 2017. It's expected that the tour will promote Glory, but will largely mirror the residency. '2011 - Femme Fatale Tour' The Femme Fatale Tour is the seventh concert tour by American singer Britney Spears, in support of her seventh studio album, Femme Fatale. It was officially announced in March 2011, with dates for North American venues revealed. The tour was initially planned as a co-headlining tour with Enrique Iglesias, but he canceled only hours after the announcement. The show is inspired by the concept of the femme fatales and femme fatales throughout the ages. The setlist was mostly composed by songs from Femme Fatale, although she included hits from previous albums for the fans. Fashion designer Zaldy Goco created the costumes. In July 2011, Spears announced plans of playing a South American leg in territories she either had never been to or had not played for a long time. Spears has named the Femme Fatale Tour the best show from her career. '2009 - The Circus Starring Britney Spears ' The Circus Starring Britney Spears (commonly referred to as the Circus Tour) was the sixth concert tour by the American singer Britney Spears to promote her sixth studio album ''Circus''. Rumors of a tour arose as early as October 2007, after Spears released her fifth studio album Blackout; however, it was cancelled due to unknown reasons. The tour was officially announced in December 2008, with dates for American and British venues revealed. The stage was composed of three rings and set in-the-round to resemble an actual circus. Fashion designers Dean and Dan Caten created the costumes. A giant cylinder screen was set above the stage to showcase videos and backdrops. Effects were provided by Solotech. Magician Ed Alonzo joined Spears during the second act. The setlist was composed generally from her albums In the Zone, Blackout and Circus. Spears announced she would tour Australia for the first time in June 2009. '2007 - The M+M's Tour' The M+M's Tour was the fifth concert tour by American recording artist Britney Spears. Spears expressed interested to tour again as early as February 2006. She started rehearsing for a show at House of Blues venues in secret, and pulled out of a surprise performance on April 25, 2007, at Los Angeles nightclub Forty Deuce. After a marquee reading "The M+M's" at the House of Blues in San Diego, California, appeared in late April 2007, media sources identified the act as Spears, and the show quickly sold out. The tour began in San Diego and marked the first time Spears performed live since The Onyx Hotel Tour in June 2004. The show featured Spears accompanied by four female back-up dancers performing shortened versions of five songs, including hits such as "...Baby One More Time" and "Toxic". It displayed choreographed dance numbers and only one costume change. During the performance of "Breathe on Me", a male audience member participated onstage. The opening performance received mixed reviews from critics. Some said that Spears looked happy and in great shape, while others deemed the show as subpar. Scalpers outside the San Diego venue sold tickets with a face value of $35 for prices between $200 and $500. '2004 - The Onyx Hotel Tour' The Onyx Hotel Tour was the fourth concert tour by American recording artist Britney Spears. It supported her fourth studio album In the Zone (2003) and visited North America and Europe. A tour to promote the album was announced in December 2003. Its original name was the In the Zone Tour, but Spears was sued for trademark infringement and banned from using the name. Spears felt inspired to create a show with a hotel theme which she later mixed with the concept of an onyx stone. The stage, inspired by Broadway musicals, was less elaborate than her previous tours. The setlist was composed mostly by songs from In the Zone as well as some of her past songs reworked with different elements of jazz, blues and Latin percussion. Tour promoter Clear Channel Entertainment marketed the tour to a more adult audience than her previous shows while sponsor MTV highly promoted the tour on TV shows and the network's website. In March, Spears suffered a knee injury onstage which forced her to reschedule two shows. In June, Spears fell and hurt her knee again during a music video shoot. She underwent arthroscopic surgery and the remainder of the tour was cancelled. '2001 - Dream Within a Dream Tour' The Dream Within a Dream Tour was the third concert tour by American recording artist Britney Spears. It promoted her third studio album Britney (2001) in North America and Japan. The Dream Within a Dream Tour was promoted by Concerts West, marking the first time Spears did not tour with Clear Channel Entertainment. On September 21, 2001, a North American tour was announced that kicked off exactly two months later after various dates were postponed. In February 2002, Spears announced a second leg of the tour. It was directed and choreographed by Wade Robson, who explained the main theme of the show was Spears' coming of age and newfound independence. The stage was designed by Steve Cohen and Rob Brenner and was composed of a main stage and a B-stage, united by a runway. Inspired by Cleopatra's barge, a flying device was developed so Spears could travel over the audience to the B-stage. The setlist was mostly composed by songs from the supporting album, as Spears felt they were more reflective of her personality. Songs from her previous two studio albums were also included in remixed form by Robson. '2000 - Oops!.. I Did It Again World Tour' The Oops!... I Did It Again World Tour was the second concert tour by American recording artist Britney Spears. It supported her second studio album Oops!... I Did It Again (2000) and visited North America, Europe and Brazil. It marked the first time Spears toured outside North America. The tour was announced in February 2000, while Spears was in the midst of the ...Baby One More Time. The stage was much more elaborate than her previous tours and featured video screens, pyrotechnics and moving platforms. The setlist was composed by songs from her first two studio albums, ''...Baby One More Time'' and Oops!... I Did It Again. Showco was the sound company, who used the PRISM system to adapt the show to each venue. Spears used a handheld microphone and a headset during the shows, while an ADAT was used to replace her voice during energetic dance routines. All of the equipment came from the United States. '1999 - ...Baby One More Time Tour' The ...Baby One More Time Tour was the debut concert tour by American recording artist Britney Spears. It supported her debut studio album, ''...Baby One More Time'' (1999) and visited United States and Canada. The tour was announced in March 1999, with dates released a month later. Tommy Hilfiger was chosen as the tour sponsor. An extension of the tour, titled Crazy 2K, was announced in December 1999. Tour sponsors of the second leg were Got Milk? and Polaroid. The concept and costumes were designed by Spears. The stage was changed at the beginning of the second leg to include pyrotechnics and special effects. Trivia * Blackout and Britney Jean are Spears' only albums not to be promoted by concert tours. ** It should be noted that Britney Jean was ''promoted by Britney: Piece Of Me, but since POM (Piece Of Me) is a residency, and not a tour, it's not counted in being promoted in that way. ** Also, it's not confirmed what album POM is supposed to promote, so the residency most likely promotes all of Spears' discography, rather than an actual album. * The '...Baby One More Time Tour''' is the only tour by Spears not to have an official poster (aside from The M+M's Tour). * The M+M's Tour is the first tour by Spears not to promote an album (since Blackout was released a few months after the tour ended), but rather serve as a comeback performance. * "...Baby One More Time" is the only song Spears performed on all of her concert tours (either original or remixed versions). Category:Concert tours